1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a telephone, and particularly to a telephone having a locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A telephone includes a telephone set and a handset arranged on the telephone set. Most telephones include a supporting apparatus to support the telephone sets at an angle relative to a flat surface, such as a surface of a desktop or tabletop. However, it is possible for the handset to fall from the telephone set when the telephone set is supported at a different angle.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.